SPEAR HEARTZ 28 : Iron Basketball
Tombak hati (SPEAR HEARTZ) adalah julukan bagi orang yang memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar "impian"-nya di Earth . Kevin Tatsumi dari Mt.Yukiyama , memutuskan untuk berkelana demi mewujudkan impiannya untuk memberikan perdamaian abadi di Earth . Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandunya ... maka ia tidak akan pernah berhenti ! Chara Pict : https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Pengenalan Tokoh (Yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya) : - DOLLARS SQUAD : - Kevin : Leader. LV : 27 - Akbar : Sneak Attack Leader. LV : 22 > 23 - Shin : Blacksmith. LV : 18 > 19 - Acil : Poeter. LV : 23 > 24 - Ling : Information Broker. LV : 17 - Rahandi : Bare Hand Soldier Leader. LV : 25 - Salman : Surprise Attack Leader. LV : 23 - Arz : Samurai. LV : 23 - Bounty Hunter Lion Federation (BHLF) : ~ Radins : Head Hunter. "YinYang Radins". LV : 28 ~ Mr. Widodo. "World No.1 Racer". LV : 16 ~ Asuka. "Fix All". LV : 18 ~ Syahreza. "Armored Soldier". LV : 24 ~ The MC. "Hot Head". LV : 14 Sebelumnya... Team DOLLARS K. kalah dalam pertandingan Speed Racing dikarenakan mbah Acil jatuh dari mobil, Akbar terpaksa menolong mbah Acil terlebih dahulu... . Radins tersenyum percaya diri, karena team utk pertandingan berikutnya juga adalah team pilihannya! ROUND 2 : IRON BASKETBALL COMPETITOR : DK : BECK, SALMAN, LING BHLF : ABDILAH, ZETSU, ARISATO ARENA : IRON COLOSSEO Tribun... Astrella : semangat Beck! Salman! Ling! XD *mengangkat kedua tangannya Akbar : karena kekalahan kami kemarin... skor jadi 1-0, semoga kk menang Astrella : tenang saja, kami tak menyalahkanmu... ataupun mbah Acil. Semua itu hanya karena keceakaan kecil, seharusnya kalian yang menang! Akbar : o..ok! semangat kk!! *menyoraki Salman Dan : hem~ hem~, kuharap ini akan jadi pertandingan yang menarik *bersenandung Bangku utama... Radins : huhuhuhuhu *ketawa gaje Kevin : oi, ngapain kau gila ketawa dari tadi -_- Radins : aku tertawa... because pertandingan ini mungkin akan memakan korban, dari past... selalu ada victim di games satu ini #DOOOOONG Kevin : korban?! *kaget Radins : tapi sudah too late untuk berhenti, mari we saksikan pertandingan to death ini *grin Arena... MC : yak! hari ini cuaca mendung, tapi karena ini pertandingan Indoor maka itu takkan mempengaruhi pertandingan! kita lihat team "Prince Beckman" sudah tiba di arena! digawangi oleh Beck sebagai Forward! Salman sebagai Guard!! Ling sebagai Center!!! Ling : oi oi -_-, kenapa nama team kita begitu? Beck : aku yg buat, problem? *sok Ling : pantas saja, yasudahlah Salman : bukan waktunya utk mempermasalahkan nama Team, kita harus konsentrasi pada games Ling : benar *gluk (menelan ludah) Beck : tak masalah buatku... *GREKKKK (pintu di sudut arena lainnya terbuka) MC : oooh!!! team kebanggan BHLF memasuki ruangan!!! inilah "Dream Team" Iron Basketball kita!!! digawangi oleh Abdilah! Top Scorer dari masa ke masa (F) ! lalu Zetsu Dunker terkuat! ia bahkan bisa menghancurkan ring basket dan tiangnya dengan sekali Dunk! terakhir, cewek yang dijuluki "Iron Hand" karena tangan kanannya diganti dengan Cyborg Arm!!! Fanny Arisato!!! Tet teret tet~ Tet teret tet~ Hhurrrrrrr~! *tiba-tiba terdengar musik theme songnya team lawan Abdilah : you can see me! my time is now now! *masuk ke lapangan sambil berpose ala John Cena #DOOONG Zetsu : Zyash!!!! persentase kemenangan kita sudah jelas 100%!!! #DOOOONG Arisato : team lawan kelihatan lemah, Kyahahahaha *menyetel tangan kanannya #DOOOOONG Beck : .......*bengong Ling : besar, besar amat -_- *melirik Beck, hei sadar Beck! *menampari Beck Beck : ah! ya ya... kurasa kemenangan kita terlihat semakin jauh... haha *pesimis Ling : jangan bilang begitu! kita harus berjuang! walaupun rewardnya tak seberapa... tapi Akbar, mbah Acil, dan Shin telah berjuang sangat keras di pertandingan sebelumnya! kita harus berjuang sekeras... ah, bukan! lebih keras dari mereka! *menggoyang-goyang Beck Beck : ah, maafkan kelemahan hatiku! ok! serahkan semua padaku dasar orang-orang bodoh! #DOOOONG Salman : terlalu semangat pun tidak bagus, yang penting kita fokus... *membuang rokoknya Tribun... n Bangku Utama Astrella : apa-apaan anggota mereka itu 0_0 Akbar : semuanya kelihatan kuat, berbeda dari balap... di games ini fisiklah yang akan lebih diuji *berkeringat Dan : hehem~ sepertinya ini akan menarik *duduk condong kebelakang Radins : bagaimana? *melirik Kevin Kevin : sepertinya kau bukan cuma ngomong... tapi team kami tak selemah yang kau kira *smiles Kembali ke arena! MC : akan saya jelaskan peraturannya! pertama, perangkat-perangkat games! kedua team memakai kaos bergambarkan lambang organisasi beserta nama organisasi dibelakangnya, warnanya sesuai tema organisasi! begitu juga dengan celana dan sepatu! tak boleh memakai senjata macam apapun, kecuali Cyborg Part! Beck : bagaimana dengan celana dalam? #plaks MC : lalu bolanya adalah... *CLICK BUMMMM (menekan tombol yg ada di mejanya, lalu bola basketnya turun dari langit-langit arena) Ling : uwaaa! itu bolanya?! *kaget Beck : la-lantainya... sampai hancur -_- Salman : *mengambil bolanya, lumayan berat... sekitar 50kg, tapi kalau cuma segini aku bisa #DOOOOONG Beck (Though) : 50Kg!? terakhir kali aku ngukur bech press cuma 39Kg 2 tahun lalu... *depresi di pojokan Ling : Salman, coba pass! *minta bola Salman : kau yakin? nih *melempar bola ke Ling Ling : hup! ngh! *mengangkat bola dengan satu tangan, aku bisa :D! memang berat... tapi kalau kupaksa masih bisa, tapi kurasa aku tak bisa pass jauh Salman : tenang, Center hanya bertugas melindungi ring... dan melakukan short pass Beck (Though) : Ling bisa?! *tambah depresi MC : lalu tinggi ringnya 2 kali lipat tinggi ring biasa! arena juga 2 kali lipat lebih luas dari arena biasa! dan disekelilingnya terdapat duri-duri besi! Salman : sepertinya games ini lebih berbahaya dari yang kuduga... Abdilah : berbahaya? bukan... lebih tepat dibilang menegangkan. Aku paling senang hal-hal menegangkan seperti ini *grin Salman : maniak, tapi aku tidak takut #DOOOONG MC : lalu peraturannya! siapa yang lebih dulu mendapatkan 3 point dialah pemenangnya! tak ada time limit, para pemain tak boleh melanggar tugas posisinya masing-masing, kecuali terjadi pergantian posisi pada waktu 1x Time Out yang boleh diminta masing-masing team nantinya! Boleh melukai pemain lawan! kematian dalam games ini adalah hal yang wajar! #DOOOOOOOOOONG Salman : apa!? ternyata dugaanku benar... Beck : tu-tunggu dulu! games macam apa ini?! apa game ini legal?! Zetsu : Zyash! games ini legal, pemerintah sendiri yang menciptakan sistem ini utk menyelesaikan masalah antara 2 organisasi, alias sang pembunuh takkan dianggap kriminal di mata dunia! kemungkinan adanya korban adalah 90%! #DOOOONG Ling : ini gila, tapi aku sudah maklum... saat berkeliling dunia sebagai IB aku sudah melihat banyak hal spt ini.*melihat ke tanah karena sedih dengan pemerintah MC : Ready............................. GO!!! *DOR (menembakkan pistol aba-aba) Games pun dimulai! para pemain berada di posisinya masing-masing, penonton pun bersorak-sorak seperti orang gila, menyemangati team mereka masing-masing! bola dilambungkan! Salman : hup! *melompat meraih bola Abdilah : ups, sorry... aku yang dapat *GREP (merebut bola diudara) Salman : tinggi sekali! aku bahkan tak bisa meraih jarinya! Abdilah : *DEP (turun ke lantai), *DRAP DRAP (membawa bola ke ring lawan) Beck : ugh, takkan kubiarkan! *memberanikan diri Abdilah : ....TRUCK! *menabrak Beck dengan bahunya sampai Beck terlempar Beck : uaghhh!!! *BRUAK (terjatuh ke lantai) Abdilah : terlalu lemah! *hendak melempar bola dari dekat ring Ling : *TEP (melompat menghalangi pandangan Abdilah) Abdilah : lompatannya tinggi sekali?! *kaget Ling : tentu saja, aku dulu anak dari master shaolin *grin Abdilah : PASS! *melempar ke Zetsu yang ada di kirinya Zetsu : daerah kosong, Zyashhh! feel this punk! *melompat langsung ke ring Salman : sial! Ling : aku tak sempat meraihnya! Zetsu : *matanya memerah, MIGHTY DUNK!!!!!!! *JDUANG GLARRRR BUMMMMM (menghancurkan ring, mematahkan tiang, sampai meretakkan lantai) MC : yak! dunk yang mengagumkan dari Zetsu! 1 point! info lain, lemparan atau dunk seperti apapun semuanya bernilai 1 point! Zetsu : Victory! *pose dream team Beck : *bangkit, adududuh *memegang punggungnya yg sakit lalu melihat ke ring, anjrittt!!!! ringnya hancur?! *kaget setengah mati Salman : kekuatannya abnormal, tentu saja... mereka bukan pemain basket, tetapi bounty hunter Ling : oi MC! gimana tuh ringnya hancur sampe ke tiang! nggak didiskualifikasi?! *menunjuk ring yang hancur lebur MC : tentu saja tidak! kehancuran adalah hal yang pasti, kru kami akan menggantinya! *kru BHLF mengganti dan menanam ring yang baru Ling : cih... ini semua gara-gara aku lengah Salman : itu hanya alasan! kembali ke posisi masing-masing! *bola berpindah tangan ke Salman MC : Start! Salman : *DRAP DRAP (membawa bola ke ring lawan) Abdilah : mau kemana kau? *menghalangi Salman Salman : brengsek! Beck, PASS! *melempar bola ke Beck Beck : ok! *menangkap bola, ugh~! *keberatan, Beck membawa bolanya dengan 2 tangan dan mendribblenya dengan perlahan-lahan. Kagak bisa mantul T_T, padahal luarnya karet! Abdilah : tentu saja, dalamnya besi baja... hanya orang yg fisiknya cukup kuat yang bisa membuat bola itu memantul *masih menghalangi Salman Ling : Beck, jangan kelamaan! lempar saja ke ring! *meneriaki Beck Beck : ngggghhh!!! *mencoba mengangkat dengan 1 tangan sampai mau buang air besar Arisato : kelamaan *DUK (memukul bola dari tangan Beck) Beck : ah! bolanya jatuh! *panik Zetsu : *memungut bola dan kembali mendribblenya ke ring lawan Salman : aku harus melindungi ring! *GREP (ditahan Abdilah) Abdilah : mau kemana kau? hahahaha... Salman : lepas!!! *mencoba melepaskan sekuat tenaga Ling : sekarang one by one, aku pasti bisa mengatasinya! *fokus Zetsu : *memegang bola dengan tangan kiri, *SET (mengayunkan lengan kanannya ke tubuh Ling) Ling : eh 0_o? Zetsu : minggir!!! *DUASHHHH (memukul Ling sekuat tenaga sampai Ling terlempar ke duri-duri kecil dinding arena) Ling : Kya!!!! *JRAS JRAS (terkena duri tapi langsung melepaskan diri), *TES TES (darah bercucuran dari tubuh Ling) ... ugh, kekuatan lengan yang menakutkan *memegang lengan lengan kirinya yang berdarah Zetsu : DOUBLE CLUTCH!!! *berpura-pura mau melempar dari kiri ternyata dari kanan MC : 2 point utk Dream Team!!! dan kali ini Zetsu tak menghancurkan ring, benar-benar baik hati!!! Zetsu : Zyashh! tentu saja... perkiraanku gadis itu akan mati adalah 75%, sebaiknya dia dikeluarkan saja. Ah, aku lupa kalau tak boleh keluar ditengah games *grin Salman : Ling... kau tidak apa-apa kan? *membantu Ling berdiri Ling : tentu saja, ini cuma luka kecil *berakting kuat Salman : jangan memaksakan di- *PLAK (ditampar Ling) Ling : sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, jangan kau pikir perempuan itu lemah *mata seram Salman : .... baiklah, jangan mati *kembali ke posisinya Beck (Though) : ternyata aku ini beban, kalau begini terus kita akan kalah! Salman : kenapa Beck? Beck : Time Out!!!! MC : oooh! team "Prince Beck" mengumumkan Time Out selama 10 menit! Kedua team istirahat di sisi lapangannya masing-masing... Abdilah : entah apa yang mereka rencanakan, tapi taktik apapun itu... takkan ada gunanya! pertandingan ini sama sekali tak menegangkan! Zetsu : mereka cuma orang-orang lemah... aneh mereka bisa mengalahkan Equitem Arisato : kalau mereka saja bisa mengalahkan Equitem, jangan-jangan kita bisa mengalahkan pemerintah *ber-guyon ria Disisi Team "Prince Beck"... Salman : kenapa kau minta Time Out Beck? Beck : aku menyadari sesuatu... kita telah salah meng-arrange member, seperti yang kalian lihat tadi, aku sama sekali tak bisa dunk... tapi mungkin bisa kalau berlatih! *sok Salman : salah... hoo, aku mengerti Beck : ya, aku akan bertukar posisi dengan Salman, aku adalah gunners... akurasiku cocok utk Guard yang spesialisasi lemparan jarak jauh, dan lagi aku punya "Hawk Eyes". Ling : tapi kau kan tidak bisa melempar bola dari jarak segitu -_-, aku juga tidak Beck : heh, katanya Cyborg Parts tak apa-apa kan? *mengeluarkan sebuah Item dari sakunya Ling : apa itu? Beck : "Powerade Wristband", memang spt wristband biasa... tapi guna yg ini adalah memperkuat kekuatan lengan, dengan ini Bench pressku naik jadi 2 kali lipat Ling : memangnya Bench Pressmu berapa? aku 70Kg Beck : berisik! *malu, yang penting kita menang! Ling : o-oklah, yosh!!! *semangat Salman : jadi aku Forward ya, memang lebih cocok untukku yang tipe power Beck : Ling, kau ttp Center! karena kulihat kau memang paling cocok disana... tingkatkan saja konsentrasimu ke max! *menunjuk Ling Ling : ...... baik! *mengangguk MC : Time Out habis!!! *kedua team kembali ke lapangan Beck : *GREP (memegang bola) Abdilah : hmm? dia jadi bisa megang bola pake 1 tangan... sepertinya kalian melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ttp saja tambahan yang tidak berguna! Salman : simpan omonganmu... ayo bertanding Zetsu : pergantian posisi ya?! padahal kemenangan kami pasti 100%!!! Beck : jangan samakan aku dengan yang tadi dasar bodoh! *ketus MC : START! Beck : *membawa bola kearah ringnya sendiri Abdilah: ha?! apa dia bodoh?! Zetsu! ayo gencet dia! Zetsu : Zyashh!!! *keduanya menyerbu Beck Beck : vándalo disparo shot!!! *melempar jauh kedekat ring lawan Zetsu : jebakan?! *melihat kebelakang Abdilah : dia mampu melempar sejauh itu?! *kaget Salman : *TEP (melompat sangat tinggi dan menangkap bola diudara) Arisato : dia mau nge-dunk? takkan kubiarkan! *TEP (melompat dan bersiap menangkap bola dengan tangan Cyborgnya) Salman : BADASS DUNK!!!! *ngedunk dengan 1 tangan sampai menghancurkan ring dan tiangnya Zetsu : .... *bengong Beck : huh, lumayan juga... Ling : ke-keren Salman XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MC : sa-satu point utk team "Prince Beck"!!! Salman mampu menghancurkan ring seperti jagoan kita Zetsu, ini berita buruk bagi team kita!!! *ring lawan kembali diganti dgn yg baru Zetsu : jangan bercanda! *bola diberikan pada Zetsu Abdilah : Arisato! lindungi ring dengan benar, kalau bisa pakai saja kemampuan asli tanganmu! Arisato : baik! *CLICK (tangan Arisato menyala berwarna merah) MC : START! Zetsu : *menggiring bola sendirian ke daerah lawan Abdilah : Zetsu sialan... dia malah membawa bola sendirian! Beck : ugh, dia terlalu cepat! *tak sempat menghalangi Zetsu : tak perlu menunggu lama! akan kubuat team kita menang! *melompat ke ring dan bersiap nge-dunk Ling : Yuè shí bulan! *memegang tangan Zetsu yg memegang bola dan menggeser sendinya Zetsu : Z-zyashhhh! *kesakitan karena sendinya digeser Abdilah : dasar bodoh! Arisato, hati-hati!!! *memasang kuda-kuda bertahan Ling : *memungut bola, PASS! *mengepass ke Beck yang ada didekatnya Salman : *berlari ke arah area lawan Abdilah : takkan kubiarkan kau melewati daerah ini! *menahan Salman Salman : kau tertipu... Beck : fuego destrucción kill shot!!! *melemparkan bola lambung yang luar biasa tinggi MC : le-lemparannya sangat tinggi!? *BRUK (bolanya menabrak langit-langit arena tepat diatas ring lawan) Abdilah : a-apa?! Salman : kena kau... dasar jabrik Arisato : gawat, bolanya jatuh terlalu cepat dan terlalu lurus langsung ke ring!!!!!!!!!!!! *panik Beck : sepertinya, persentase kemenangan kami meningkat kan? *BUMMMMMMM (bolanya jatuh lurus memasuki ring, bahkan tak menyentuh jaring ring karena tepat ditengahnya) MC : 2 point utk team "Prince Beck"!!!! sekarang kedudukan imbang! #DOOOOOONG Abdilah : *bola diberikan kepada Abdilah, lihat? ini semua gara-gara kau ceroboh Zetsu... Zetsu : ma-maaf... wanita aneh itu ternyata menguasai ilmu shaolin Abdilah : teruslah beralasan, tapi hari ini keteganganku sampai ke batas tertinggi... benar-benar menyenangkan *grin Arisato : lengan Cyborgku sudah berwarna biru (full power), ia siap digunakan Abdilah : bagus! ayo kita mulai show terakhir ini... #DOOOONG MC : START! Abdilah : *mendriblle bola kearah ring lawan bersama Zetsu, my time is now now! Zetsu : Zyashhhh!!! Salman : *berlari melewati Abdilah dan Zetsu kearah ring lawan Zetsu : apa?! dia tidak mencoba menghentikan kita?! Abdilah : abaikan saja... *melempar bola ke ring Ling : *DUAGH (memukul bola ke lantai), tanganku sakit! *kesakitan Abdilah : rasakan... *memungut lalu mem-pass bola ke Zetsu Zetsu : Zyash Zyash! kami.... menang! MIGHTY DUNK!!! *hendak nge-dunk Ling : bohong ding! Yàzhōu hǔ Asia!!! *mematahkan jurus Zetsu dengan menahan bola dengan kedua tangannya, tanganku... sepertinya patah, tapi aku puas *BRUAK (jatuh ke lantai) Beck : bagus Ling! *memungut bola yang jatuh Abdilah (Though) : gawat, aku harus melindungi ring! *mundur ke ringnya sendiri Zetsu : takkan kubiarkan kau melempar! *hendak meninju Beck Beck : jangan kau pikir bisa menang hanya dengan otot... *berputar dan menghindari tinju Zetsu, lalu berlari kedepan Zetsu : Spin?! *kaget Beck : vándalo disparo shot!!! *melempar jauh kedekat ring lawan Salman : *melompat meraih bola diudara Abdilah : maaf, tapi aku sudah mengetahui kalian akan melakukan ini *melompat kedepan Beck Arisato : ZERG RUSH ! *tangannya berubah menjadi kait berwarna biru yang panas dan hendak menggapai bola, kalau tanganku menyentuh bola... bola itu akan menjadi sangat panas, hanya akulah yg bisa menyentuhnya. alias kemenangan kami sudah jelas!!! Abdilah : 2 on 1, kau tak punya kesempatan menang!!! Salman : .......!!!! *menangkap bola dan menginjak tangan Arisato Arisato : apa?! dia menjadikan tanganku sebagai pijakan utk meloncat lebih tinggi lagi?! Salman : se-sedikit panas... tapi aku belum kalah #DOOOONG Abdilah : heah! *memegang ring lalu menaikinya, dan meloncat kedepan Salman. harga diriku sebagai pemain Iron Basketball pro... tak membiarkanku kalah dari orang lemah sepertimu!!!!!!!! *hendak merebut bola dari Salman Salman : maaf, tapi! *melewati Abdilah, kami pemenangnya! WHIZ DUNK!!!!!!! *nge-dunk sampai tiangnya bengkok dan patah, hingga jatuh ke tribun penonton BH 1 : uwaaa!!! *berlari panik BH 2 : semuanya menyingkir! *menghindar, BUMMMMMM (tribun sisi kiri hancur berantakan) MC : benar-benar pemandangan yang menyilaukan!!! 3 Point!!! team kita yang sampai sekarang tak pernah kalah, dikalahkan oleh 3 muda-mudi yang penuh semangat, yang ingin berjuang demi organisasinya!!! memang menyedihkan, tetapi pertandingan yang bagus. Team "Prince Beck" memenangkan games Iron Basketball! selamat!!!! #DOOOOOOOONG Salman : hosh hosh... *kecapekan sampai terbaring dilantai Ling : hah hah, kita menang :D *smilles Beck : kerja bagus anak buahku! #plaks Di Tribun... dan Bangku utama Astrella : kita menang :D!!!!! bagus teman-teman! *pose champion Akbar : kk! hebat sekali! Dan : tak bisa dipungkiri... pertandingan ini benar-benar memanjakan mataku *smiles Ranger : HAHAHAHA! ternyata formasi B ciptaanku berhasil.... *melipat tangan Dan : jadi kau yang mengatur formasinya?! #plaks Kevin : ternyata team unggulanmu kalah *grin Radins : ini baru pemanasan *kecewa Kevin : kalau soal semangat, kami jauh diatas kalian #DOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction